


Středověk

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Útěk je k přežití velice dobrá strategie. Ale nikdo nedokáže běžet věčně. A ne vždy dostatečně rychle..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Středověk

Sherlock běžel, co mu síly stačily. Trhavě oddechoval, zatímco se snažil přesvědčit tělo, že vlastně není vyčerpaný a to krvácení není zas tak vážné.

Znal Londýn jako své boty, ale tentokrát netušil kde je.

Zahnul do další uličky.

Začal si přiznávat, že tentokrát ho dostanou.

Vždy, anebo alespoň ve většině případů, mu pomohl Mycroft. Ale od toho, co umřel na vysoké množství cukru v krvi, nebyl nikdo, kdo by mu pomohl. Nebyl nikdo, kdo by ho bránil.

Nikdo kromě Johna.

Ale zrovna teď Sherlock netušil, kde John je, takže se nemohl spolehnout na jeho pomoc.

Sherlock se zastavil ve slepé uličce.

„Johne, promiň..“ šeptl tiše, než se otočil.

Na konci uličky se objevila desetičlenná skupinka docela dost naštvaných lidí.

„Vzdáváš to?“ zeptal se kdosi.

Sherlock ale neodpověděl.

Všichni ve skupince tasili meče až na tři lučištníky, kteří si nasadili šíp na tětivu

„Jak hrdinské, ne-li odvážné. Deset na jednoho.“ pousmál se Sherlock.

„My tomu říkáme jistota.“ pokrčil rameny jeden z nich a byl odměněn sborovým souhlasem.

Jeden z lučištníku vystřelil a trefil Sherlocka do ramene.

Mladý Holmes sykl bolestí. Rozhlédl se, ale neviděl nic, čím by se mohl bránit, ani za čím by se mohl krýt.

Sherlock zlomil šíp v rameni a pak si ho prorazil skrz, aby ho mohl vytáhnout.

Skupinka už na nic nečekala a zaútočila.

Sherlock před prvníma dvěma uskočil a vyhnul se i dalšímu šípu, ale pak ho kdosi sekl do nohy. Zavrávoral a dalo mu práci se udržet na nohou a nespadnout.

„Chceš rychlou či pomalou smrt?“

„Zaslouží si pomalou!“

„Jen ať trpí!“

Sherlock se zamračil.

„Pěkně kousek po kousku.“ zakřenil se jeden z útočníků.

„Jen přes mojí mrtvolu!“

Všichni se překvapeně ohlédli.

Sherlockovi se na tváři objevil lehký úsměv.

Poznal podle hlasu Johna. Chvíli mu trvalo, než se přesvědčil, že se mu to nezdá.

John sevřel svůj meč a zaútočil.

Skupinka se na něho vrhla a na chvíli si nevšímala Sherlocka.

Ten sebral prvnímu mrtvému meč a také se přidal k bojové vřavě.

Sherlock nepatřil mezi šermíře. On znal vše jen z teorie a tak to byla jen otázka času, než ho odzbrojili.

Třem se podařilo zahnat Sherlocka ke zdi.

„Sbohem, Holmesi..“ zasyčel jeden z nich a napřáhl se s mečem.

Během chvíle mu paže ruky svírající meč, spadla na zem. Chlap zařval a chytl se za krvácející pahýl.

John na nic nečekal a probodl ho ze zadu do srdce.

 

Během chvíle zůstal John stát opřený o svůj meč a snažil se zklidnit dech.

Sherlock byl zády opřený o zeď a pozoroval Johna s úsměvem.

„Děkuji.“ šeptl.

„Jo.. to by jsi měl.“ John se na něho podíval a pousmál se. „Jak jsi na tom?“ zeptal se starostlivě.

„Nic, co bych nepřežil..“

John pokýval hlavou a rozhlédl se po mrtvých tělech.

„Vysvětlím to.“ řekl rychle Sherlock, když pochopil jeho výraz.

„To doufám. Teď ale pojď, podívám se ti doma na ty rány..“

Sherlock se vděčně usmál a vyrazil k němu.

„Mimochodem, Sherlocku..“ John se zarazil.

Sherlock strnul na místě a sledoval Johna.

Johna a šíp, který se mu zavrtal do hlavy.

John na prázdno otevřel a zavřel pusu, než padl na kolena a pak čelem k zemi.

„Johne..!“ Sherlock k němu přiskočil. Opatrně ho přetočil na záda. „Johne, prosím..“

Byl to zoufalý a naivní čin, ale Sherlock přesto doufal, že je John stále mezi živými.

Přes zaslzené oči pozoroval pomalu blednoucí tvář jediného přítele, kterého měl.

Jediného člověka, kterého miloval.

Ani mu to nestihl říct.

Sherlockovi proletěl hrudí šíp.

Po chvíli Sherlock zvedl hlavu a rozhlédl se.

Nikoho neviděl.

A pak už neviděl nic a jeho tělo se svalilo na Johnovo.

 

 


End file.
